


Trust and Believe

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Holy Grail War (Fate), Late at Night, Love, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Promises, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was no need to fear what lay ahead.
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	Trust and Believe

Saber never wanted to lose anything; she couldn't, not again.

She grasped her hands tightly to her chest, her mouth in a grimace. She leaned against the wall, shaking all over. She had to keep it together, she had to.

She still kept her wish for the holy Grail deep in her heart. She had a destiny to fulfill. She had to save her kingdom from ruin, to make good on her promises. Many told her that it was a selfish wish, a fool's errand, but she paid them no heed.

Irisviel knew that Saber was troubled. She didn't need to ask, nor did she speak. She walked closer to the King of Knights, and gently placed a hand on her Servant's shoulder.

Saber let out a shaky breath, leaning into Irisviel's touch. Her shaking ceased, almost in an instant. She slowly turned to see Irisviel, a soft, sad smile on her lips.

She couldn't say anything, since there was nothing that needed to be said. She turned and held the Einzbern woman's hands on her chest, warm, soft, and loving.

Irisviel leaned in and pressed her lips on Saber's, gentle, and bittersweet. Saber returned the kiss in equal measure, undone, never wanting this moment to ever end.

Soon after, they parted, and Saber smiled, calm and relaxed.

Irisviel looked down, and then wrapped her arms around Saber, her head resting on her Servant' shoulder.

"It's alright, Saber. You're here, and you're with me." Irisviel whispered, her voice soft and calming.

Saber blinked and curled her arms around Irisviel's lithe form, the wall behind her their support.

"Thank you, Irisviel."

They slowly pulled away, still holding on each other; Saber and Irisviel then kissed softly, soothingly, without a care.

The feelings of dread and chaos left her body, and they were together; there was no need to fear what lay ahead.

They had to trust and believe in each other, and they did splendidly.


End file.
